If Living Is Without You
by Eversohuggable
Summary: After Padme & Anakin are Married. He's left on a mission, when he returns after seven long months, the story begins. Please Review More Chapters soon to be added...M rating for later chapters.
1. His Return

**When Living Is Without You.**

**Hey everyone! Wow this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic…lol please have mercy! Haha, reviews would be great! And I hope you enjoy .**

It had been seven months now since Padme Amidala had laid eyes on the man she loved. Padme gazed out into the stars of the Coruscant skies, thinking of only one man. Anakin Skywalker. Just a few days before their private wedding ceremony, her husband was unwillingly selected for a mission with his master, the honorable Obi-Wan Kenobi, regarding the separatists, and the never ending talk of war. Now, months later, she had not heard a word uttered from his lips, or anyone else's for that matter on the where bouts of her lover. Standing on the balcony of her spacious apartment, in a long, blue night gown, and a soft cream robe, she began wondering if he was ever coming back. He promised. Was all she could focus on. The words he'd spoken to her the night of their engagement, "I promise, I will come back to you". The soft, soothing words ran through her mind countless times, until thinking of his voice brought her to tears. "Ani…"she whimpered to the cool, evening air. She brought herself to the soft chair located in the corner, reaching over slightly to wrap Anakin's dark, brown Jedi robe around her body, letting the stress, and the exhaustion pull her into the night she was so desperately trying to forget.

"Anakin are you insane!" Obi Wan yelled at his new Mastered apprentice. "Master I'm just trying to do what you told me…" "THIS IS WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!" Obi Wan shouted, and still sounded like he was giving a lecture at the same time. Anakin simply rolled his eyes, and continued driving the speeder through the skies of Coruscant. "I'm sorry master, I am trying, plus, I forget that you do not like to fly…" "That's not the point. What you're doing is suicide!". Obi-wan felt Anakin's excitement through the force, and wondered if he even dared to ask. "I have a meeting with the Senator of Naboo when we arrive at the tower; you're going to have to deal with the politicians this time". A meeting? Obi-Wan pondered at the idea of his apprentice attending a meeting that he himself was not informed of. "Do I not get an invite?" "It's strictly regarding the security of Senator Amidala, and she has requested me in her presence". Obi Wan nodded as if he had entirely understood the situation, when really, he was only focusing on one thing. Landing the damn speeder before Anakin had killed them both. Anakin slowly brought the speeder into the landing bay of the Jedi Temple, checking his robes to make sure his light-saber was still at his side, as he had lost it quite a few times during the mission. "If you'll excuse me master…" Anakin wasn't even able to finish his sentence. "Of course. I'll see you later at the briefing". Obi-wan nodded and turned, starting conversation immediately with Master Yoda, Master Windu, and the Chancellor. Anakin immediately brought his thoughts back into focus. Now, where is she…?

"Miss Padme, it would be most appropriate for you to…" Padme was certainly not in the mood for C-3PO's antics on how or what she should be doing at the moment. "3PO it's alright, please, have the afternoon off, I'm not in need of you at the moment." "Very well, Miss Padme". Padme was wearing a soft, lightly colored yellow dress, taking quite an adventurous dip down to her lower back. Soft shades of pink, cream, and lavender accented the edges of the gown. If only Anakin could see her. She left her apartment, leading herself into the elevator at the end of the long corridor. Images of Anakin flooded her very thoughts, once again, and she couldn't handle it as she thought she might be able to. She turned her back to the opening of the elevator doors, hiding the tears to any stranger whom might be joining her. Bringing her hands up to her eyes, she let her tears flow, thinking the worst. What if he's dead? The doors of the elevator slid open on the 16th floor, and someone had joined her. Clearly Padme had not noticed the elevator stop, because she continued to weep under the eyes of her intruder.

Anakin was shocked. His love, was in the elevators of the Jedi temple, weeping? This was not the Padme Amidala he knew, and he certainly wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her in such a way where she would be forced to express such an emotion. "My Lady, am I interrupting?". Padme gasped, however she didn't turn around. Afraid that the stranger might see her tears. She shook her head, her back still turned to the man she loved. Still not aware of whom was speaking to her, Anakin lowered his lips to her ear. "My Love…please don't turn away from me". Padme immediately turned to face her stranger. Her eyes filling with tears, only this time they were tears of joy. She thrust herself into his arms, and buried her face into his chest. "Easy…my love it's ok, I'm alright…" He whispered soft, soothing words to her, as he ran his hands through her hair, and than brought them to her face. He lifted her chin, so that she could look straight into his eyes. "I've caused you so….so much pain my love, please forgive me". He kissed her eyelids, desperately wanting her tears to stop. Had she not known how much he'd missed her while he had been fighting for his life? He stepped back slightly, only enough so that he could speak to her. "Padme, every night that I was away from you, I was thinking about you, only you. I've…" Padme directed her attention from his eyes, to his shoulders. "Padme?". She shifted his robes slightly to the left, baring his shoulder. "You're…you're hurt". How did she know? "It's a scratch my love…just a scar", he assured her. She shrugged her shoulders, and gave him the "We'll discuss this later" look. He pulled her to his center, putting his arms around her. "And where were you off to my lady? Before I rudely interrupted you", "I was going to speak with the chancellor…about your where bouts, if…you were still alive. Anakin…there were whispers that you had been killed…" Her breath came short. "Padme I'm alright…I promise". He put her hand in his, and led her down the long corridor where she had come from, back into their apartment.


	2. Something to Hide

Hey Everyone! Chapter 2…Review are always great ;; I'm sure my story needs improvement, and if you could tell me what you like about it that's always nice, keeps me going  Happy Reading!

With Padme's fingers laced through his, Anakin opened the door to her lavish apartment. Light beamed through the floor to ceiling windows just perfectly, and the interior of a senator's home was always looking presentable. Flowers in place, handmaiden's wearing matching dresses, and…a Jedi's cloak hanging off of a chair on the balcony? Must be a new feature, Anakin thought to himself. Eyeing the robe suspiciously, he unlaced his fingers from Padme's and walked over to the chair, holding up the robe in his left hand. "Company last night?" Padme's gaze lifted from the floor and focused on the garment Anakin had in his hand. Slightly giggling at the fact that Anakin could even think the robe had belonged to anyone but himself. "Anakin that belongs to you, don't you recognize it?" She smiled, following him out onto the balcony. He placed the robe back on to the chair, and they both had a good laugh. Anakin sat in the chair, pulling Padme onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Finding herself in the lap of her husband, she rested her hands on his shoulders, seeming very content in the current position. Just before she could rest her head on her lover, he pulled her closer, moving one of his hands that was on her waist, to the back of her neck. Pulling her slightly forward, their lips met. At first, the kiss was subtle, slow. Pulling her even closer to him, he slid his tongue between her lips, turning their innocent kiss, into one of passion, love, and lust. She moaned softly against his intruding gesture, instantly allowing him the access he so desperately wanted, needed. Anakin was on fire. He felt Padme wrap her legs around his waist, her dress covering her thighs, and she began rocking her hips, back and forth against the evident hardness through his pants. He moaned against her mouth, his hips beginning to buck forward in time with hers. She gasped at his actions, and realized that she had become the victim in this assault. Her mouth left his, and her head tilted back, as he continued to buck his hardness against her through her panties. Her soft whimpers gradually became pleas, and cries for her lover to stop his evident torture. Anakin looked into the face of his lover, seeing her mouth crying out to him, her thighs straddled around his waist, and he was controlling her. He was the catalyst in this devilish experiment, and he could do whatever he pleased. She was at his mercy. Padme's mind immediately wondered to the fact that handmaidens were just in the next room, and if they were to see their provocative gestures, she would surely never hear the end of it, from anyone. "Anakin…we can't …do this here…what if they see us?" She stated in between gasps. Anakin was certainly not in any position or mood to stop, get up, and move to the bedroom, and even if he was, he would have to wait until much later as the room was occupied with cleaning maidens. "Than let them watch". Simply stated, Padme knew she was completely bided to her lover until he was finished, not that she was complaining.

Anakin's soft smile quickly turned into a devilish grin, as he ran his hand down her thigh. He felt her body trembling on top of him, and decided that she needed more. He pressed two of his fingers past her panties and into her deep well, pumping them slowly in and out of her sex. Padme shattered. Her dress bunched up at her thighs, she let out a soft cry as her lover assaulted her. "Shh…My Love we don't want to attract too much attention, do we?" Anakin continued to torture her, pressing his lips to hers to keep her cries from emitting themselves in such a loud manner. She continued to take his torture, and began getting much, much warmer. Her cries into Anakin's lips became screams, and her body's convulsing over took all of the control she had been fighting him for. "Anakin please…I can't take this!" She cried into his ear, begging him to stop. However, her lover insisted. "It's alright my love…let go", he whispered to her ear, and the feel of his warmth against her ear was the last straw. Her back arched immediately, Anakin moved his hands to her back to support her, as she would lose her balance on his lap had he not. Quite satisfied with himself as he brought his love to the edge, he pulled her to his chest. Almost seconds after her climax, he felt his love collapse to a shriveling mess.

"Padme, a…are you alright?" Anakin was clearly concerned. Had he hurt her? He rubbed his hand over her back, soothing her gently. What is it that she's not telling me?


	3. What Happened?

**Hello Again everyone! Chapter 3….I've had a request for longer chapters so I'll see how I go about that lol. Keep the reviews coming, and enjoy!**

Anakin felt Padme shudder repeatedly in his arms. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, and her face buried in his chest, her tears falling onto his Jedi cloak. What is it my love? Why all of the tears? He thought to himself. Anakin gently brought his hand to the insides of her thighs, stroking them softly. She immediately sat straight up in his lap, and her eyes looked straight into his own, showing pain. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she brought her hands down to his, trying to move them off of her thighs, but he wouldn't allow it.

"My love, what is it?" he whispered softly to her. He kept his hands on her thighs, and gently started massaging them. To his surprise, she threw her hands down to his, and the tears began to flow freely, and she screamed into his cloak, desperately trying to pry his touch off of that area on her body. Anakin, with a curious look on his face, removed his hands from her thighs, but continued down to the edges of her dress, and slowly began lifting it.

"Anakin please I….I don't want you to see this…" she protested immensely through sobs. In horror, and in shock, Anakin continued to lift the dress, only to reveal dark bruises on his angel's body. He gasped, and she broke apart in front of him. When she had seen the sheer look of horror on Anakin's face, her first instinct was to pull her dress back down to cover what she had been hiding from him, and run. She slid off of Anakin's lap, and quickly made her way for her bedroom, excusing all of the handmaidens whom were making small talk with 3P0. But before she could shut the door, Anakin took her by the arm, let himself into her room, and closed the door behind the two of them. Padme immediately fell to her knees, embarrassed and ashamed of what he had seen.

"Padme….what happened?" Anakin kneeled down to her, taking her into his arms, and letting her cry into his embrace. "It's alright….don't cry…I'm hear now. Padme I need to know" Anakin's pleas were desperate, his heart was aching knowing that someone had touched Padme in this way, and she hadn't even told him! SHE HADN'T TOLD HIM!

"Padme, tell me. I'm not asking you anymore" He pulled her to stand with him, only to sit with her on the king sized bed. He looked past her tears and into her eyes, holding her gaze with his, silently asking her to trust him. He slipped his hands down her sides, and up her thighs, taking her dress up to her waist to look at what had happened to her. He softly ran his hand over the bruises that covered her inner thighs and the bruise just below her naval. His gaze still holding hers, he moved his hands to slowly slide her panties downwards, and the bruises he saw underneath the delicate scrap of garment brought him to tears. He pulled her close to his body immediately, and tears ran down his cheeks. Padme held him tightly,

"I'm so sorry Anakin". He stroked his hands through her hair, "My Love this isn't your fault, who did this to you!" His voice began to rise in anger, still worried however. Padme shook her head, "It happened last night….Anakin I can't even begin to bring myself to tell you …who". Anakin tightened his grip on his lover, desperate to get his hands on the bastard who had caused her such pain. Hell the second he found out who, he would run him through with his own light saber. "Ani…do you remember… a while ago, I told you about an old friend of mine? Paulo? He and I were…" "In the legislative youth program together, I remember Padme" Anakin finished her sentence for her.

"The night before you came back, I was assisting Chancellor Palpatine in his quarters, and the chancellor informed me that Paulo had been brought into Coruscant representing count dooku, and wanted to negotiate the terms and relationships between the Separatists and the Republic…ironically, out of all of the senators that could have dealt with this matter, he insisted on speaking with the Senator from Naboo", Anakin pulled slightly away from Padme's embrace, and pondered the idea of what "relationships" needed to be discussed between the Republic and the Separatists. Clearly the two sides hadn't agreed on many things, including the war. Why would he be in Coruscant to negotiate now?

"My love, how did he hurt you, Chancellor Palpatine was in your presence, or should have been at that time?" Anakin found himself in a confusing situation. Unless she had brought Paulo somewhere where they could be alone together…..Anakin's eyes immediately turned from a look of wonder to a look of fear, and pain. "You were alone with him Padme. Don't hide that from me…." "Anakin we were in the Jedi tower, it was after one of our briefings, and everyone had left. I had to stay, he wanted to help! I didn't…I didn't …." Padme stuttered on her words, not knowing where Anakin was going with his accusations. Anakin's voice turned to a soft, serious whisper.

"He touched you". Padme looked away from him, unable to face the fact that another man had tried to have his way with her. The way Anakin had said those words, made her feel like she was nothing anymore, nothing but some other man's property, and she hated it. Her mind flashed back to that evening, the way Paulo had his hands on her, pushed her against the wall, even as she fought his physical violence, his words were what had really cut into her.

Anakin watched the looks on Padme's face. Using the force, he linked his mind with her own, her thoughts running straight through his, and he had seen exactly what Paulo had done, had said. The disgusting threats he made to her, the force he used to push her against a wall, bruising her in the places he had previously examined on her body, and the way he touched her. Anakin watched Paulo through Padme's memory, and watched Padme ache, and scream, fighting to get him away from her. That was enough. Anakin couldn't bare to continue viewing what she herself had experienced.

"That's why your cloak was on the chair outside that night….when I came back….I couldn't tell anyone, one because I was embarrassed, and two because….if I had….Paulo would have killed me, I know it. I sat out on the balcony, wishing on everything that you would come home…..and I….I wrapped myself in your cloak". Padme's soft tears stained her cheeks, and Anakin kissed them away gently. "Padme, I'm not going anywhere. I will protect you, I swear it. I will find him, and deal with him, until that happens I'm not leaving you, I promise". Anakin pulled her off of the bed, and led her into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet in her exquisite bath tub, the sides lined with golden trim, and dim candles lit around the counters. He softly kissed the pulse on the side of her neck, sucking gently. She gasped, her hands moving up to Anakin's shoulders.

"My Love you need to relax, have a bath….sooth your bruises. It will make you feel better, I promise". As soon as the bath water had finished running, Padme stripped herself of her clothing, and Anakin slowly lowered her into the warm, water. Her long, brown hair cascading down her back, she slowly laid herself evenly in the water, sighing as the water took the pain from her body. Anakin brushed his hand over her face. "My love, I have a briefing to attend this evening, I will be back shortly. I've informed Dorme that she should remain here in the apartment until I return". Padme nodded slowly, her eyes focusing on his masculine features. "Will you be alright, Padme?" "I'll be fine Ani". He nodded, kissing her forehead softly as she lay in the bath, and than slipped from her apartment, heading downstairs to his briefing with the other members of the Jedi council.


	4. It's Not Important

**Wow, chapter 4. What has my mind come up with this time: S lol. I hope you all enjoy, I love to hear what you think, and everyone's reviews are greatly appreciated! This chapter contains M rated scenes…so you've been warned Thanks everyone! **

Anakin made his way down the long and winding corridors of the Jedi Temple, only to find Obi-Wan standing in the open door way of the conference room, with a look of "I'm not surprised" written all over his face. Anakin walked straight past Obi-wan, avoiding a lecture by immediately starting conversation with Master Yoda regarding the training of young padawans among the ages of 5 – 10.

"Quite gifted the younglings are, young Skywalker. Much training they however still need".

Master Yoda finished his sentence with a playful chuckle, sending Anakin to his place in the conference room. Master Yoda stood at the front of the room, and pressed a small, silver button on the high-ceilinged wall. Shades slowly cascaded over the windows that were letting in light, and the room grew dark. All of the Jedi whom had been standing had now taken their places in the room, and the bright presentation was presented on the wall before Master Yoda, and he began rambling on about the newly discovered "Clone Army" that Master Psyferdias had supposedly placed an order for many years ago. Anakin constantly was fidgeting in his seated position, trying as best as he could to focus on the presentation that was being displayed on the wall. However, his eyes kept finding away to focus on what was behind the presentation. That wall. His mind kept flashing back to his angel, whom had been pressed up against that wall, and….

"Anakin, is that alright?"

Obi-wan addressed Anakin from the front of the room, standing beside Master Yoda as he presented the situation to the group of Jedi. Anakin had no idea what Obi-wan had asked of him. "Yes Master", was all Anakin could say in that position. He was positive that whether he had heard what he said or not, in any situation, if he had said no, he would have been frowned upon.

"Alright, you will leave tomorrow at dawn".

What did he just say? He couldn't leave! LEAVE WHERE? 'Why didn't I pay attention!" Anakin thought to himself. As the Jedi started filing out of the conference room, Anakin rushed his way to the front of the room.

"Master, just why am I leaving? Before you say "weren't you listening", I was but…I wasn't .

Anakin tried to explain his situation, but ended up contradicting himself.

"Anakin, you'll be going to Naboo, I didn't think you'd have any objections to this mission to begin with, and that is why the council and I have assigned it to you".

Anakin stopped and pondered the thought of being on Naboo, yes, it would be nice. However he was not leaving under any circumstances unless he was allowed to have Padme with him, and seeing that the odds of that were fairly slim, he would be staying on Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan I know it may be a bit late for this, but I cannot go. Not now."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a flustered gaze.

"What do you mean not now?"

It was then that Anakin informed Obi-wan that Paulo had assaulted the Senator; however he added that he was already in the middle of an assignment, and that was protecting the senator of Naboo. It wasn't a complete lie, he thought to himself. A mere stretching of the truth…

Back in the apartment, Padme was slowly easing herself out of the bath Anakin had run for her an hour earlier. She reached over slightly to her left, unfolding a thick, cream bath towel to wrap around her body. As she was securing the towel around herself, she looked down at her bruises, and studying how dark they were becoming. How could I have let Anakin see this? She thought to herself. Looking into the mirror, she secured the towel around her, and let herself out of the bathroom into her bedroom. The evening was upon Coruscant, and Padme pulled back the sheets on the bed, just before unsecuring her towel, and she slid underneath the covers. Soft strands of moonlight were let into the room through the blinds. Turning towards the clock, she had noticed Anakin had been gone for nearly two hours. It was now 11:30 PM, and at first she had wanted to stay up and wait for him, but sleep slowly overtook her.

Returning through the corridors to his lover's apartment, Anakin quietly opened the doors, letting himself in. All of the lights were off, and only the soft buzzing of the charging R2 unit could be heard. Slowly pacing into Padme's bedroom, he saw her sleeping form. The sheets resting loosely on and around her body, he could clearly see she had nothing on underneath of what he saw. Sitting himself beside her, he gently ran his hand down the side of her cheek. He felt her stir underneath of his touch, and she began whimpering softly, afraid that her attacker had returned. Anakin whispered,

"It's me my love, don't be frightened".

She sat up slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark room. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she began shaking her head.

"Something's wrong, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded. However, he than shook his head, and decided that nothing was wrong, because he wasn't leaving.

"Nothing is wrong Padme, the council wanted me to take an assignment on Naboo….but I told them I already had an assignment, and that was to protect you".

"Anakin Skywalker, you didn't tell them about…"

"No my love, I would never let the council know. However, I mentioned to Obi-wan that Paulo was a threat and that he had assaulted you".

Padme's gaze dropped down to the sheets on the bed. At first, she was upset that Anakin had let obi-wan know of her endangerment, but than she thought. Anakin would only ever tell Obi-wan something like this if it was for her own safety, and if he felt it was necessary. It was than, that she had decided to trust him on his decision.

"Ani….okay. I trust you".

Anakin softly wrapped his arms around Padme, and let himself under the blankets. Himself, still clothed in his Jedi robes, and Padme, wearing nothing. She pulled him tightly against her, loving the feel of her naked body against the robes he was wearing, and the feel of his strong, yet soothing hands against her back. She looked him in the eyes, and her soft features turned to a serious gaze. "Ani…I…I want to ask you something but….I don't quite know how". She spoke in a shy, quivering voice. Anakin took her hand in his own, and kissed her palm, encouraging her to keep going.

"Anakin….make love to me….please?"

He looked up at her immediately, and examined her expression. She looked so afraid of what she had just asked him to do. If she was afraid….why in the world would she ask him to do something she wasn't ready for?

Her hands began trembling in his, and she awaited his response.

"My love…I…." Anakin began to stutter.

"You don't want to….do you not love me enough?" Padme began questioning Anakin's emotions towards her, making herself feel more vulnerable to the fact that it was his decision.

"Padme, of course I love you, I want to, and if you're sure….I will."

Anakin brought himself to lay over her body, and softly stroked the sides of her arms.

"Padme….why are you asking this of me now? Is something….bothering you?"

Anakin watched the changes in her expression.

"Anakin….I….after Paulo did what he did I….these bruises keep reminding me of how I was touched by someone else. I want to be with you! Please Anakin, I don't know what it feels like when someone is gentle….and loving when it comes to this….I guess I'm afraid that what Paulo did is what ….every man does".

Padme began trembling softly as she finished her words. She didn't think Anakin would hurt her; however she was undeniably afraid of any man laying a hand on her, even staring at her the wrong way. She wanted Anakin to change that. Anakin slowly brought his lips to hers, and held her trembling body underneath of his own, making her melt into his touch. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he let her tongue play with his own, hearing her passionate moans underneath of him was making him shudder, and it was clearly doing something for the growing pain in his pants.

"Oh gods Anakin….don't stop".

Padme began gasping as Anakin thrust his hips where the sheets covered her soft, damp sex. He was driving her crazy, she felt a fire growing inside of her that desperately needed to be tamed. Padme began thrusting her hips to meet Anakin's, and she began gasping for breath. Anakin placed her hands in his, and pulled them over her head, desperately wanting complete control of her thrashing body.

"Maho Con Templa Onemea Padme…." He moaned to her in the language that he'd carried with him from Tatooine. His sensual voice made her soaking wet, and it was getting to a point where she had to have him inside of her. Padme rested her hands on the waist of Anakin's pants, and eagerly began pulling them downwards, as of now, she was almost willing to ride him where he sat.

"Padme, tell me what you want….what you desire" Anakin gasped as his lover writhed beneath him.

"Anakin please….oh…I need you inside me". Her bucking body was a clear indication of that. Anakin shook his head.

"Not good enough Padme, I don't believe you". Anakin was teasing her, and it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Anakin….Oh Anakin I can't wait please!" She cried out to him. He slowly pressed the head of his cock inside of her, letting her pump what he had given her. She was desperate; she needed whatever she could take, and what he was willing to give her at the moment.

"Easy love…." He whispered.

Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he slid the rest of himself inside of her warmth, hearing her scream. Anakin himself had nearly climaxed at the feel of her tightness enveloping him, her scent, and her feel was intoxicating him. From there, the two of them fell into a slow, steady rhythm, his hands forcing her against him. Padme sighed, moaned, and panted continuously as he moved in and out of her, and she thrust her hips to meet him. Sooner than later, Anakin felt like he was going to explode, he had to have all of her. He picked up his own pace, pumping her faster, harder.

"Anakin….oh….Oh…..my love…." He heard her constant cries as he brought her to a screaming climax, and he too followed. His head dropped to her chest, as his breath came short, her chest rising and falling. A stray tear slid down her cheek, as she felt she was about to lose consciousness. Anakin looked up, feeling her body shudder. He pulled the sheet over both of them, removing himself from her deep, moist well.

"Thank you…I love you Anakin" Padme whispered softly.

"I Love You" Anakin whispered, and the night took them both into a soft soothing sleep.


	5. I Need to Know

**Hello everyone….phew….Finally got some time to sit down and write. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.**

Anakin awoke the next morning, to darkness. The sun had not yet come up, and he turned his attention to the clock next to his sleeping angel. 5:12 am. Padme's back was pressed against his chest, and he felt her soft breathing. His arms wrapped around her waist, his thoughts trailed back to the night before. It had been the first time they'd made love, and the fact that another man had touched her before he had, a man whom hadn't loved her, a man whom was out for nothing more than hearing Padme suffer, had been with her first. Anakin wondered if Paulo had succeeded in raping his angel of her innocence, or had he just abused her as if she was his slave. All of these thoughts were driving him mad, as it was now only 5:13. One minute had gone by. Usually he would have slept far past the break of dawn, however his mind was keeping him awake. Anakin pressed a soft kiss to Padme's shoulder, and decided that he needed to go for a walk. However, as he slowly began removing himself from beside Padme, she began to murmur softly.

"Ani…"

Anakin froze as Padme's hand reached to feel the spot where Anakin had fallen asleep. Alarmed, she quickly sat up, covering herself with the sheet she slept in.

"Padme it's alright, I'm just going for a walk".

"Please don't go".

Anakin observed the soft fear that still covered her eyes. He took her hands in his, and gently slanted his lips over hers, running his tongue along her soft lips. His heart was aching, dying inside to ask her if Paulo had taken her that night.

"Padme, that night…when I came back to Coruscant, did Paulo take you?"

Padme was confused at what exactly he was asking her. 'Had he taken me….oh Anakin…'

"Anakin, Paulo….he tried. I wouldn't let him be inside of me, I couldn't…"

Soft tears threatened to flow from Anakin's eyes, as he remembered the bruises left on Padme.

"Anakin, he hurt me, he…he hit me. He pushed me against the wall, and he bruised me, his hips…violently demanded that I let him, and all I was thinking about was you. YOU Anakin, my mind wasn't even registering at the fact that it was Paulo assaulting me. I knew someone was hurting me, and I wanted YOU".

Anakin pulled his angel to his chest, thanking god that Paulo hadn't taken her from him. He ran kisses down her neck, and violently began sobbing into her chest. Padme held him against her breast, rubbing her hands over his back, soothing him gently. She had never seen Anakin cry so roughly, so intensely. She meant the world to him, and he to her. He pulled himself back into the sheets beside her, and caressed her cheek with his finger tips.

A few hours later, the two lovers awoke from sleep that had taken them in around 6:00 am. Padme was the first to remove herself from the bed, only to start a warm, shower. She felt the warm droplets hit her body, and began to close her eyes, enjoying the steam, and the silence. Still bothered by the bruises, she had decided not to look down on her body. As she coasted deep in thought, she felt two strong, hands grasp her shoulders. She quickly spun around, only to see Anakin joining her. Anakin looked down at Padme's body, however his gaze was quickly forced to meet her own when she lifted his chin. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Anakin please don't". She began to shudder softly.

"Padme, what…I don't understand?" Anakin gently moved forward, her back pressed against the shower wall.

"Please…it reminds me of…" Padme was quickly cut off as Anakin pressed his lips against hers. His hands moved to her hips, and down to her backside. Padme moaned, appreciating the tender touching he was providing her with. Anakin's words immediately turned serious.

"No more talk of Paulo, starting now. He hurt you Padme; I want you to forget him".

His hands quickly lifted her so that her back was pressed against the shower wall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Anakin stroked her thighs, withdrawing a moan from her lips.

"Anakin please…please…stop…" Padme began to protest.

"I rather like hearing you beg, my lady". Anakin had a smirk playing on his lips, and heard her whimper at his words.

Padme was delirious. Anakin's presence filled all of her senses, touch, taste, scent, every where. She slowly lowered herself back to a steady, standing position, and gently pushed Anakin away from her. Turning off the shower, Anakin wrapped a warm, white towel around Padme, and than himself. Pulling her into his embrace both still wrapped in towels, he rested his chin on top of her head, moving his hands over her shoulders. Padme rested her hands on Anakin's chest, marveling in the muscle and tone the cruelty of war had blessed him with.

The two lovers basked in each others presence, waiting for the day to start.


	6. Of Importance

Wow…back! Sorry about the long break everyone, I've been moving and my internet has been down, but now it's working so I'm pretty glad to be writing again. Reviews are always appreciated Thanks for the support everyone.

**CHAPTER 6 – Of Importance**

Anakin, having just gotten out of the shower with Padme, was covering himself with the last layers of his Jedi robes, when Dorme entered the room unexpectedly.

"Master Skywalker? Getting an early start guarding Senator Amidala?"

Anakin nodded slightly, the smile on his face growing ever so slightly as he saw the subtle hints of Dorme's confusion as to why his hair was still damp, and why he was putting on the black leather vest of his Jedi garments, in the Senator's apartment. She giggled slightly, shrugging off the awkward moment.

"Protection at it's finest I take it? Alright than Master Skywalker"

Dorme took her leave, attending to Jar Jar, whom had just entered the Senator's home. Anakin felt a warm embrace encircle his mid section, and slowly turned around to see Padme with a soft smile on her face. She was still in her bath robe, her long brown hair flowing softly down her back, still wet from the shower.

Anakin pulled her into his own embrace, and pressed his lips to hers.

"Master Jedi I do believe you have a meeting with Master Kenobi this morning?"

"Padme, from now on, please refrain from mentioning Obi-Wan in the same breath as our kisses"

Padme giggled, and Anakin pulled her closer, pressing his face against her neck, groaning slightly at the remembrance of his meeting with the council.

"And I do believe you have a meeting this morning also, Chancellor Palpatine left a holo this morning with Jar Jar, and he wanted to speak with you".

Anakin felt Padme begin to tremble slightly at the mention of Chancellor Palpatine. Immediately, Anakin pulled back from her.

"Is something the matter?"

Anakin stated, almost taking offence to the shudder at the mention of the man he had a deep respect for.

"No, no Anakin, I just don't want to be put into another game of 21 questions, especially now that the council knows of my encounter with Paulo".

Padme sighed heavily, turning her back to Anakin.

"I should make myself look somewhat presentable, and you, my love, should get to where you're needed".

A smirk immediately played on Anakin's handsome features.

"You do not need me, my love?"

Alright, now he was just pushing it.

"Anakin, that's not fair"

Padme giggled as she spoke those words, and her mind immediately began to wander as to how she needed, wanted him. Anakin paced to her turned back, and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Tonight, my love" he whispered.

"Tonight what?"

Padme laughed, desperately wanting Anakin to continue what he was doing to her senses.

"Don't be late, but until than….I should go where I am needed"

Anakin finished with a light kiss on her neck.

"Anakin Skywalker you get back here right now and tell me where we're going!"

Padme playfully turned immediately to attack him, and force him to tell her, however by the time she turned, Anakin was no where to be seen.

…………………………………………………………………

"As you are all aware, Chancellor Palpatine is meeting with Senator Amidala this afternoon, in order to try and convince her to leave the capital."

Anakin immediately sat straight up in his placement at the Jedi Temple.

"Why is it that Palpatine must convince her to leave? Is she causing an inconvenience to anyone?"

Anakin, sounding slightly frustrated at the Jedi council's decision, wanted more than just an excuse. He wanted a valid reason as to why they were sending the most stable part of the council, his love, out of Coruscant.

"A group of separatists have gathered on Naboo, and request a negotiation with our Council, and quite frankly Anakin, we want this war to end before it really starts. Senator Amidala is the Senator of Naboo, therefore we found it appropriate that she be the one to handle their negotiation tactics".

Master Windu continued to speak of their terms.

"Senator Amidala will need to be accompanied on this trip to Naboo, and we have placed her care in that of Paulo Hans, one of the Separatist leaders. However, one of our own will also be traveling with the senator…"

PAULO! Anakin stood and nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?" Anakin could not believe his ears.

"Did I not in fact, the day before yesterday, report an assault attempt on Padme's very life, carried out by Paulo?"

"The council has found no reason to believe that Senator Amidala was assaulted, when in fact Paulo wasn't even in the capital until yesterday night".

Master Windu rambled on, and Anakin could not believe what he was hearing.

"Excuse me, Master Windu, but Paulo was in the Capital since nearly a week ago? Had he not come to negotiate the terms before regarding the separatists?"

"Anakin, Paulo was no where near the capital; in fact he was on Alderaan until just recently, even reports have shown that".

Master Kenobi finished.

At that moment, Master Yoda interrupted the conversation, clearly wanting to bring the misunderstanding and the meeting to an end.

"Accompanied by Paulo, and Master Skywalker, The Senator of Naboo will be. Master Skywalker, look into such reports, and research such information, before such accusations you decide to make".

Master Kenobi than took the floor.

"Anakin, you and the senator will leave tomorrow at dawn, meeting master Hans on the planet of Naboo, and this meeting is now adjourned".

One by one, the Jedi filed out of the room. All accept for Anakin.

'How could this possibly be? How could this possibly happen!'

Anakin pondered his thoughts.

'Oh god, Chancellor Palpatine is breaking this news to Padme….'

Anakin than got up, and quickly made his way out of the Jedi temple, returning to the building where Padme, by now, had received the disturbing news.

"No."

It was as simple as that. Padme refused.

"My lady you don't quite have a say in this matter, you are the Senator of Naboo….and Master Skywalker will be accompanying both yourself and Master Hans".

"Chancellor Palpatine, with all due respect, I know what happened that night, and I'm not going to let you, or anyone else deny me that".

Palpatine was not taking a liking to her stubborn attitude, however, he looked upon her with pity, as if he worried for her safety, yet he knew that whether he wanted her to or not, she would have to go.

Padme turned her back to the Chancellor, gasping as she heard the doors to his office slam shut.

"Am I interrupting?" Anakin strode through the doors, his cloak flowing behind him, and a look of sheer disappointment on his face.

"Actually Anakin, Padme was just pondering over the idea of leaving the Capital…"

"With Paulo, I know."

"And yourself Anakin, don't leave that out, I'm sure you'll be able to handle anything if something is to go wrong on this trip, however she is to be negotiating with Separatists, and there is a risk factor at any cost. Master Hans is a highly respected general on their side, he will be anything if not gracious to your requests, I'm sure."

Palpatine glanced out the window, looking out to the skies of Coruscant.

"Why we are arguing over this notion, I don't know, because My Lady, Master Skywalker, this is not up for negotiation. You leave tomorrow, and you should be back by the end of this week. Now, go and retire yourselves, as it will make for a tiresome mission".

Anakin turned immediately, letting himself out of the Chancellor's office. Inside, he was dying to hold Padme, tell her everything will be alright. However, he knew even the slightest grasp of her hand, would show that he had emotional attachment to her, and that couldn't happen.

As Anakin made his way down the corridors up to the top floor of the building, Padme was only paces behind him. He tried to drown the sound of her footsteps out, until he made it to the elevator, however, when he turned to glance at her walking form, he saw tears welling in her eyes, as they threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Using the force, he sent soothing thoughts to her as he continued walking sternly to the elevator.

'Templa Ni Quensa Cola Padme….'

Anakin's gentle thoughts flooded her mind, how she admired his dialect from Tatooine. Even when half of the time, she didn't know for sure what he was saying, she could feel it. Finally, both Anakin and Padme made it to the elevator, and the doors closed.

**Stopped there for now ! Let me know what you think , and I should update soon, no worries :)**

**Take care everyone! **


	7. Before Tomorrow

And Another Chapter Goes Up lol. I really do appreciate all of your support

Thanks to everyone.

For the first 10 seconds that passed by as Anakin & Padme stood in the elevator of the Senatorial building, there was silence. Anakin began to reach out to her, however, Padme pulled away.

"Pad..Padme?"

Anakin was stunned. Why was she pulling away from him? He tried again, reaching for her left arm. She shifted away once more, and this time, she turned her back to him.

"Padme, I don't understand…why are you…"

"You said you told them! Anakin! Why in sith's HELL, would they…would they…."

Padme sunk to her knees before she could finish her sentence. Thoughts of Paulo flooded her mind instantly, and she felt sick to her stomach. There was no way she was going to be placed under the command of a man who tortured the living force out of her. Tears could not even make their way to her eyes, as she was shocked at the news she had received. Anakin knelt down beside her, and lifted her chin, gazing deeply into her sultry brown eyes. In the one glance she'd shown him, he felt her pain, he felt her desperation, her fear, and her anger.

"The council…they've confirmed that Paulo was no where near the Capital, any time in the last week"

Anakin's voice dropped to a soft whisper. Padme grasped his hand, his real hand, and brought it to her cheek. She than brought her gaze back to him, and began to shake.

"Ani…he was here. I….I know he was. Please…please…..pl..ple..ase"

Padme's voice began to crack, pleading with him to believe her. Her body went from a soft tremble, to a violent shake. Anakin quickly brought her to his chest, sobs racking her body violently. He softly began to whisper to her, running his flesh hand down her back, and his metallic, gloved hand through her hair.

"Run with me".

"What?"

Padme looked up from his chest immediately.

"Lets run".

The elevator doors slid open on the floor of their apartment.

"Anakin Skywalker, our duty is here. The chancellor said we had no choice…I can't, I will not put my personal feelings for this matter in front of my, our duty".

Anakin grasped her hand, leading her into their bedroom. Pulling her into a soft kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Padme, I won't let him touch you. Those bruises came from somewhere, I believe you".

Anakin whispered softly.

"My love, we leave tomorrow morning. How would you like to spend this last night in Coruscant before we return?"

Padme rested her head on his chest, pondering his question. Anakin, Anakin, Anakin…he was always putting his love for Padme above everything else, even his own life. Her love for him was unconditional. She looked into his eyes, and felt his fingers begin to slip under her soft gown, thinking about what she really wanted from him.

Anakin heard her begin to whimper softly as his fingers made their way further up the silky, sensual gown she had dressed in this evening.

"Anakin…I…"

"Padme it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you".

"It…it's not that, I'm…afraid of what he might do and….Oh Anakin what if he does do something….? What if you can't protect me?"

Concern began to rise in Padme's voice, and frustration.

"What…what if takes me away….away from you, Anakin I can't do this"

Padme's knees began to shake, and Anakin quickly swept her into his arms, and placed her on their bed. He placed his finger to her lips, slowly lowering himself over top of her shapely figure. He gently slanted his lips over hers, propping himself up with his arms on either side of her head. A tear gently slid down her cheek, and Anakin quickly brought his thumb to her cheek, brushing it away.

As Padme began to warm up to his attempt at making her forget what tomorrow would bring, and his sole purpose of making her focus on what would happen between them tonight, she gently ran her hands over his chest. Anakin slipped the straps of her gown down her shoulders, and placed soft, sultry kisses down her neck, and made his way closer to the dropping neckline of the gown, nipping at her soft flesh. Padme's breathing became shallow, as she knew fully well of what his intention was. Life began to take hold of her own hands, and she reached for his Jedi garments, pulling the layers off like she was unwrapping a present, to reveal his well toned upper body. As her hands marveled at his toned muscle, her eyes began to drown in his own. He slipped the gown down, letting it rest on her hips, and he immediately took advantage of what was now being offered to him.

Padme gasped as Anakin began massaging her breasts, her back arched into him, clearly wanting more of his touch. He than leaned down, taking her left nipple into his lips, and he began to suckle it intensely.

"Oh God…Ani…."

Padme whispered sweet nothings as he continued his assault on her. Anakin was determined to fill her mind with thoughts of only him, he wanted her to know her place in his life. He never wanted to hear the name Paulo from her lips ever again, especially out of fear. With Padme's dress still resting on her hips, Anakin had decided that he wasn't going to remove the garment; he was going to leave it on her. He slid his hand down her thigh, and slid it underneath the garment, teasing her now wet, sex. He stroked her gently at first, feeling her hips begin to respond to his touch.

Padme, now bucking softly against his hand, was whimpering, her eyes beginning to drift closed as she focused on the pleasure he was causing. Anakin watched her soft features, her lips quivering, and her body aching to be given more, from him.

"Does that feel good my love?"

He watched her nod, and he slipped his fingers inside her, rubbing, teasing her, and coaxing her moans and whimpers from her lips.

"Tell me my love, what do you want?"

He whispered gently, using his free hand to pull his own pants past his knees, revealing his hard, manhood. Padme's eyes widened, and he pulled her face to look at him.

"Padme, tell me what you want".

Padme's cries were becoming more forceful, and she was desperate for Anakin to release her.

"Please, Anakin, make me forget…"

"Forget what my love?"

As Anakin finished his sentence, he removed his fingers from her well, and forced his hardness inside of her wet sheath. He brought his hands to her hips, and he began to pump inside of her, slowly at first. Her hips began to pump against his, but he wouldn't allow it. He pressed his hands down on the sides of her hips, and continued to thrust inside of her, not letting her move.

"Oh gods Anakin I…please…."

Anakin watched her as she pleaded for him to let her move. All of a sudden, she felt…different. Anakin knew she'd noticed, and he began to pump into her harder. Her eyes shot a glance at him, and he smirked.

"How are you holding up?"

Padme shuddered. She felt his manipulation of the force, and he wasn't letting her release. He pumped harder, forcing himself inside of her deeply, he himself was having a hard time keeping himself from coming before she did. Tears began to threaten her, the pleasure was too much, and her body was aching.

"Anakin…let me go please….oh gods no deeper please….!"

Anakin continued to force himself further, and couldn't hold himself any longer.

"Scream for me Padme".

He released inside of her, groaning loudly, and he immediately released the force field from her body, and she came, screaming, and she held his body tightly to her own, trembling fiercely. Anakin collapsed on top of her, burying his head in her chest as he began to calm himself down. He gently caressed her back, feeling her tremble against him, he gently whispered to her, telling her everything would be okay.

As he removed himself from inside of her, he pulled a sheet over both of them, and stroked her cheek.

"We leave at dawn my love, you need rest" Anakin gently kissed her soft lips, before her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ani…I love you…" she gently whispered, and fell into a soft sleep.

Anakin brought her closer to his chest.

"I love you too".

Anakin's own thoughts wandered to tomorrow, they were to leave with Paulo. He would protect her, he swore it. He than joined Padme in her peaceful sleep, rejoicing in the fact that she was beside him now… safe.


	8. Departure

Padme awoke with Anakin's arm draped over her stomach, right on time. She turned her gaze over to the clock, 5:00 am. Last night, everything seemed perfect, it was just herself, and Anakin.

That's how things should always be, no war, no politics, no Pau..oh my god'.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop, as she realized that this morning was not a pleasant one. Padme grasped the sheets around her, pulling them closer to her chest. It was only than that she noticed Anakin was out of bed, pulling the last of his Jedi robes on. He leaned over to her gently, and brushed his lips across her cheek.

"Good Morning Senator Amidala, you might want to think about dressing yourself, as we are leaving within the hour,"

Anakin stated simply, and lovingly.

Padme nodded, fear hidden behind her brown eyes. She removed herself from their bed, taking the sheets still wrapped around her body across the room, slowly dropping them only to slip into a navy blue gown, covering her up to her neck.

"Anakin, help me?"

She lifted her long, curly brown locks, wanting Anakin to zip the back of her dress. Anakin could feel her holding her breath as he ran his slender fingers along the zipper on her dress. Slowly but carefully, he brought the zipper to the top, and rested his hands on her shoulders, and allowed himself to take a deep breath. He felt Padme tremble under his touch, and gently brought his lips to the back of her neck. Padme softly closed her eye lids, and basked in his tenderness.

"Tell me…." Anakin whispered softly against her neck.

"Ani, Anakin, I'm…I'm afraid".

Anakin turned her to face him, and gave her a soft , and assuring smile.

"Everything, and I truly mean everything will be fine, Padme".

Anakin walked a few paces out of their bedroom, and picked up Padme's belongings, and gave them to the droid waiting and willing to bring their things down to the loading bay. As Padme was about to step through the door, and out of the world Anakin & herself had so willingly drowned themselves in, Anakin grasped her hand, and pulled her to him. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek, and slanted his mouth across hers, letting her tongue play with his. Their passionate kiss was filled with fear, hope, and above everything else, love. Pulling back softly, he gazed into her eyes and made her a silent promise that his mission above everything and anything else, was to protect her. Without another word, they left the apartment.

Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda waited by the ship Anakin & Padme would be boarding in only a matter of minutes, with Master Paulo Hans. The three of the highly respected political figures discussed the mission of negotiation, and that the Jedi and the Senator were to be back on Coruscant by the end of the week.

"I have all worthy intentions with Senator Amidala, and I insist that our discussions will be at best beneficial to the Republic".

Paulo stated.

"Aahh… arrived the Senator and the Master Jedi have," Master Yoda commented.

Anakin walked briskly beside Padme, drawing his attention to the cloaked, tall, and sturdy figure of Paulo. Anakin reached out into the force, and felt Padme's urge to grasp his hand, but he couldn't allow her to even glance at him with unusual tendancy. Through the force, he reached out to her, and could feel a fear worse than he had earlier inside of her. He felt her pain, and her want to run as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Anakin, this is Paulo Hans, leader of the Separatist Act on Mustafar".

Anakin looked at him as if he were an insult, hiding behind politics and cloaks. That was what he was, wasn't it?

"A pleasure to meet you Master Skywalker, and this lovely lady must be Senator Amidala, my, my, you are quite the sight m'lady",

Paulo's words to Padme were like poison; she nodded her head, and immediately started making her way into the command ship. Paulo, clearly getting the hint that he had been dismissed, turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, I do believe your presence on this mission will be next to invisible, as the negotiations between the Senator and I are private, you are only her protection from separatist threat, not from her negotiation partner".

"As invisible as your presence on Coruscant was last week".

Paulo shook his head.

"I don't believe I was in Coruscant last week Master Skywalker"

Anakin mustered all of the strength he had to hide his anger, and ended up with a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course you weren't".

Anakin wanted to scar him with his light saber as he spoke those words, and a deep scar it would have been if Master Obi-Wan hadn't placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin nodded to Paulo, and watched as he began to embark on the command ship after Padme. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin close, and whispered;

"Watch her, don't let him out of your sight, do you hear me?"

Anakin nodded, a look of sheer deception crossing his face.

"I won't let him, Master".

Obi-wan nodded, and watched Anakin turn his back to follow Paulo onto the cruiser. The door to the ship closed slowly, and Master Yoda watched the ship roar to life, and lift into the sky that would soon be the home to the adventure the three were about to embark on.


	9. Suspicion

Hello Everyone . Woah, life has been busy! Lol, I apologize for all of the short chapters, butthis one is a bitlonger at the request of, well everyone ha ha. I would make them much longer but wow, not enough time in a day :S For chapter 10 I'll try to make it much longer okay folks? Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and support, they keep me goin! Lol, lots of love,

-Eversohuggable

Chapter 9 – Suspision

In the midst of space, on their way to Naboo, Anakin, Padme, and Paulo were all aboard the ship that was to bring them to negotiation. Anakin, keeping a close eye on Padme at all times, decided to put the ship on Auto for the next couple of hours, and unpack his belongings in his sleeping area. Walking into his quarters, he looked from end to end of the small area, and sat himself down on the cot that was conveniently rolled out for him already. Bringing his hands up to his face, and than running them through his hair, he exhaled heavily. Stress, stress, stress.

"Anakin?"

Padme's soft, soothing voice caught his attention, and he focused his gaze on her figure standing in the door way.

"I….set up your quarters, I wasn't sure if you would have the time to do it yourself, I mean, piloting the cruiser with Paulo and…I…."

Padme gradually brought her eyes down to the floor as she trailed off her sentence. She wasn't quite sure what she should say to him right now, Paulo could be right next door with his ear pressed up against the wall for all she knew. She than brought her eyes to linger with Anakin's, seeing the pain inside of him that was aching to get out. Suddenly, she gathered up the courage to sit herself beside him, and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It'll be okay"

Padme stated those words with more strength than she had had in a long time, and Anakin noticed. Anakin placed his hands on either side of her face, and brought her close to him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Padme, I hate to say this but, are you sure it was Paulo that night? Who…"

"ANAKIN of course I'm sure!"

She replied, putting emphasis on his name so he would know that she is, and was always positive of what had happened, and who had done it. Anakin's light saber lay on the table beside his bed.

"Y…you don't believe me, do you?"

Anakin shook his head,

"Of course I….Padme isn't it just…."

Padme wasn't angry with Anakin for doubting her, she was ashamed, and she was scared. She was hurt that he would even question attempted rape. At last, she was determined to get him to listen, and she would do it the easy way, and if need be, the hard way.

"Anakin if you don't listen to what I have to say I'll….!"

Padme lifted his light saber and pressed it to his stomach, what she wasn't aware of however, was that she was holding it the wrong way, and if she had activated it, she would impale herself.

"I'll run you through with your own light saber!" she shouted.

Anakin looked down at his love, and saw the way she was grasping the light saber. If she really had had the light saber in his direction, he would almost be willing to see if she would activate it, however her life was now at stake , and her threats meant more to him than what she had intended.

"Okay, Padme, I will listen , but first…"

Anakin took hold of the light saber, noticing her trembling hands.

"This, goes this way…."

He instructed crucially. Padme immediately turned flush, and tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"Ani I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you….and I would never run you through with it but…."

Anakin shook his head, and kissed her neck.

"It's alright, I know this has been hard for you, and Padme, I do believe you, I could never doubt you. It's him I doubt, denying his presence here in the Interior".

Suddenly, the door to Anakin's quarters slid open. There Paulo stood, with his blaster in his belt, and a smug grin on his face.

"Pad…er, Senator Amidala? May I be so bold to ask for a moment of your time?"

Padme shook her head.

"Actually, I was just about to retire, if you'll excuse me…"

Padme tried to make her way past him, but he put his arm out against the frame of the door, blocking her passage out.

"It will only take a second, M'lady…if you please?"

Padme shook slightly, however refused to let him see the fear she had for him. She turned to Anakin, and he knew.

"Master Skywalker, I'll say goodnight than, sleep well".

As she turned around to let Paulo escort her to the deck, she placed her hands behind her back, crossing her fingers, signaling to Anakin to be very, very aware of the activity going on between herself and Paulo. The door to Anakin's quarters closed.

Paulo took Padme to the main bridge of the ship, where glass windows covered the entire room, giving the two a perfect view of the many stars and planets as they passed by them quite swiftly. Paulo turned to Padme, and observed her actions. Everytime he would pace towards her, she would take a step back. When he spoke, she looked as if he was poisoning her with metaphor and scripture.

"Padme, it has been too long since I have seen you, years, in fact, has it not?"

Padme stared straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. He knew what he had done, and she was going to prove it, some how.

"8 years". She replied.

"Quite the gap, Senator. Quite, the, gap". Paulo's words cut into her , it wasn't what he was saying, it was how he was saying it.

"Paulo, I am not blind, nor stupid. You know exactly what you did to me nearly 3 nights ago, and I'm not playing the "it didn't happen" game".

Padme was clearly putting the uncomfortable topic into play first, she wanted answers.

"Senator I have no idea what you speak of, I was no where near Coruscant these past few days".

Paulo turned his back to her, and searched his thoughts.

"Don't lie to me!" Padme raised her voice, she was quickly getting angered at his ignorance.

"Tell me you did it!"

Paulo stopped pacing , and chuckled lightly. Quickly turning himself towards her again, he brought his hand to her shoulder, and brought his lips to her ear, and began to whisper,

"And if I did?"

She shook very noticeably this time, there was no hiding fear from Paulo, it was his specialty to seek out what she wanted to hide.

"My lady, I assure you , and your Jedi Master, that you will be with me, in my quarters, in my bed before we leave. Is that understood?"

Padme turned to run from his harsh words, but he stopped her, grasping her in his arms.

"Leaving so soon?"

Paulo immediately masked both of their presence from the force, and Anakin could no longer sense anything happening between the two. Padme screamed, unaware that her presence had also been masked. Why wasn't Anakin coming? Did he not care? W…was he in on what Paulo had planned? Was she a fool all along? She quickly shook her head, bringing herself to the conclusion that Paulo was putting these vulgar thoughts into her mind.

"Stop It!" She shouted, and brought her hands to her face, tears began to fall into the palms of her hands.

Paulo ran his hands over her shoulders, and down her chest, and than just as quickly as he had started to assault her, he let go, and left her sobbing in the corner of the ship. He was gone. Padme was alone.

45 minutes had gone by, and Anakin had just lost contact with Padme through the force. He was clearly out of his mind, thinking to let her go with Paulo alone. He put his light saber into his belt, and opened his quarter's door, running to the Bridge of the ship. She was back in his presence, it dawned on him that Paulo had masked there presence. Running faster, faster down the long corridor, Anakin finally slid the last door open with the movement of his hand, letting the force control the movement of the door. There was Padme.

Padme sat curled up to the wall in the corner, crying softly. Her night gown straps that were once on her shoulders, rested on her arms. Her soft, creamy leg was now exposed as Anakin saw that the dress had been lifted to her thigh. He quickly gathered her in his arms, and felt her shake violently.

"P…padme….shhh….".

Anakin tried to hush her sobs, and carried her back into his quarters. Laying her on his bed, he quickly pulled up a computer scan of the entire ship, trying to pin point Paulo's location. He was no longer on board.

'How is this possible…?' Anakin thought to himself. How can one just disappear like that? For god sakes we are flying through the galaxy, where the hell could he have gone! Anakin, clearly frustrated, slammed his hand against the wall.

Padme stood up, and rested her hand on Anakin's shoulder, as he had his eyes shut tightly.

"This is my fault Anakin, not yours, please….please Ani listen to me…"

Padme pleaded with him to forgive her for bringing him into this nightmare.

Anakin turned around and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Padme this is no where near your fault, not at all. However we should go back to Coruscant and report this…"

"ANI! Who will believe us? He vanished into thin air! Even Jedi aren't that oblivious to the force's power, and no one can wield the force to make them disappear into thin air either! Clearly we have no argument, and are stuck with an excuse to avoid this mission."

Anakin sighed, it was nearly 2 am. Without saying a word, he sat down on his cot, pulling Padme down with him. Stripping off his Jedi garments, he let himself under the cool blankets, and lead Padme in with him. She was trembling, yet again. He put his arms around her, and gently kissed her soft, inviting lips.

"Ani, I'm…what if he comes back?"

Anakin pulled Padme closer to him, wrapping the blankets around her body.

"He won't get through me, to you, without a fight. I won't let him win".


	10. Home

Chapter 10 – Naboo

As the night went on, Padme had fallen asleep, and the ship grew quiet. Anakin then slowly removed himself from beside his love, hearing the communicators at the front go off. Walking to the deck in only sleeping pants, he pushed the button that would allow him to answer the call.

"Anakin? Anakin are you there?" Obi Wan looked distressed.

"Yes Master?"

"How is everything going up there?"

Anakin stopped to ponder Obi-Wan's question. 'Should I tell him?' he thought to himself.

"Master, Paulo has vanished. I am reporting this as a distress signal; he had tried to assault Senator Amidala".

Anakin's voice dropped noticeably as he finished his sentence.

"What do you mean he vanished!" Obi-Wan replied, confusion clear in the tone of voice he was using.

"As in he is no longer on board, gone."

Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan, thinking of his angel softly sleeping in the very next quarter.

"We will be on Naboo in less then twenty minutes, once there, I will personally escort the senator to be with family, as it is clear the Separatist action is a set up".

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran thoough the idea in his mind. How had the Jedi order been so blind as to what was played right in front of them? Giving a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan nodded.

"Alright Anakin, once there, contact myself or Master Yoda, and we will give you instruction from there. Coming home clearly isn't an option right now."

"How so Master?"

"Paulo is probably expecting you and the senator to turn back, Naboo seems like the safest destination for her at the moment. You're mission is still the same, protect her and escort her to her home with her family, understood?"

"Yes Master, may the force be with you".

"And with you, Anakin".

Anakin pressed the button on the control pad, shutting down the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Returning to his quarters, he gently placed his hand on Padme's back, rubbing softly.

"My love, we're here".

Padme slowly stirred in her slumber, awakening as she felt Anakin's soft and soothing touch.

"Home Ani?" she smiled softly.

Anakin nodded, a smirk crossing his lips. He admired how she had a place to call home, while he called anywhere his mother was taken, or wherever she went, "Home". Dressing himself in his Jedi robes, Padme disappeared into the fresher, soon reappearing in a soft, blue gown. Taking a daring dip down her back, and hugging her hips, it flared down at the bottom, slightly brushing the floor. Unlike the last soft yellow dress she had worn, this gown had sleeves. Anakin's breath caught in his throat, taking in the beautiful sight of the elegant senator.

"Ani, how do you do that?" Padme simply stated.

Anakin laughed softly,

"Do what?"

Padme sighed, and put her hand to his cheek, gazing deeply into his soft, oceanic eyes.

"Look at me like you haven't seen me everyday for the past six months."

Anakin placed his hand over hers, and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her palm. Smiling down to her, he led himself out of the room, opening the door to the ship as it slowly descended on to the landing platform on Naboo. Pulling a soft hood over her head, Padme hid her features from everyone except for Anakin as they led themselves down the ramp, and made their way through the path ways and streets of Naboo, passing by extravagant buildings, beautiful flower arrangements, and fountains in the center of small towns.

"I can't believe you grew up here" Anakin stated in complete disbelief.

"It took some getting used to, I always wanted to see more" Padme replied.

"This took getting used to? Give me a break" Anakin chuckled.

Padme shook her head.

"It hasn't always been like this, not for me anyways".

Anakin found her words hard to believe, but decided that he wasn't going to bring up his own situation as a child, as it wasn't the most pleasant of topics. Turning a few corners, and following a stone path, they found themselves in front of a quiet, stone house. A lavish front yard, beautiful flowers on the window sills, and large windows and doors surrounded the place. It truly, for Padme, was home.

"This, is your house?" Anakin was intrigued.

"My family has always lived here, so yes, this is home".

Padme made her way up the steps, Anakin following closely behind. Knocking on the door, Padme stepped back. Only seconds later, the door began to slowly open.

"PADME!" children cried furiously.

Anakin was shocked. Padme and children? He had never witnessed it. Padme giggled, picking the children up one at a time to hug each of them.

"Anakin these are my sister Sola's children".

Anakin waved, flashing a soft smile to each of them, and giving a polite hello.

"Padme!"

Padme's elegant, and slightly shorter mother came running into the front hallway, greeting Padme with a big hug.

"Padme it's been so long since we've….and who is this young man!"

Padme's mom wasn't one to be nosy, but this was the first time Padme had ever brought any man home, yet alone anyone at all.

"This is Anakin". She stated, hoping everyone would leave it at that.

However, Sola, her sister, her mother, and her father were now all in the same breathing space, and had one million questions for Anakin.

"Your boyfriend!" The little child stated excitedly.

"I….." Padme hesitated.

In all truth, Anakin was her lover, and she wanted more than anything to tell everyone that. However she wasn't sure if it was safe enough, family or not. That was when Anakin decided to step in.

"Yes, I am". Anakin stated,

Reaching out to the small girl, and placing a kiss on her hand. Giggling softly, Padme's mother was charmed by the young man instantly.

"Anakin you are quite the gentlemen, Padme where did you find this one?"

Padme had to laugh.

"Are you two hungry?"

Anakin nodded.

"A little…."

"Oh god mom he's being polite, we're starving!" Padme interrupted, pushing Anakin into their kitchen to dine.

After dinner had commenced, and witty banter had been exchanged across the table, everyone sat quietly, enjoying the feel of full stomachs.

"So Anakin, I do believe those are Jedi robes?" Sola stated, eyeing him suspiciously.

Anakin nodded.

"I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to love". Sola pushed the subject further.

Anakin cleared his throat, and replied;

"I do love, I am human after all. However, Padme and I have been….keeping it a secret"

Anakin slowly finished.

Padme felt her father's stern gaze upon her, and looked down into her lap.

"A secret? M'boy that's a bold statement and a bold action" her father lectured.

Anakin looked at him directly,

"Sir, whether I know, she knows, or the entire world knows about our love, it still exists. Keeping it a secret does not, and trust me, does not mean I love her any less….I would do anything for her".

Padme felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes, and gently placed her napkin on the table.

"Padme, is she safe? Why has she come home all of a sudden?" her mother questioned.

Anakin wasn't going to lie, however he wasn't about to tell her parents over dinner that a crazed maniac had attempted to rape her either. Padme's eyes softly looked to Anakin, pleading with him not to tell them what had happened.

"She is safe, however the senator wanted to see her family. The Jedi order and the Senate granted her time to do so, as her service to the republic has been quite an investment on her part".

"Well that's wonderful, Padme" Sola said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Now, who wants dessert?" Padme's mom chimed.

Later into the evening , Anakin and Padme retired to her room, as everyone said their goodnights. Once in the bedroom, and the door was shut, Padme leapt into Anakin's embrace, burying her face into his chest.

"Ani..oh my Ani thank you so much".

Anakin felt her tight grasp around his mid section, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you thanking me for?" Anakin questioned.

"For not telling them, I was so worried over dinner that….that you would say…about Paulo and…"

"No my love, I wouldn't do that, however , when you are ready, you need to tell them".

Padme slipped back a pace from his arms, and nodded. Anakin looked around her room, the walls painted a soft, sunlight color, and picture frames of her previous accomplishments on shelves and the top of her dresser, even a few on the walls themselves.

"Anakin, help me?"

Anakin reached to her back, untying the soft gown as it pooled to the floor. Padme was left in nothing but her bra and panties. Anakin watched the gown fall to the floor, but brought his gaze to her back. She was trembling.

"Padme…"

Anakin rested his flesh hand on her shoulder, slowly sliding it down her arm, to her lower back. She turned around, and pulled him to her soft lips for a long , endured kiss.

"What was that for my love?" Anakin questioned, however certainly not complaining.

"I haven't kissed you since we got off of the cruiser, I needed…." As she tried finishing her sentence, Anakin was already removing his Jedi robes. With his under garment still in tact, he pulled her close to him, very close. Padme moaned softly as he pressed his lips to hers, and slid his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play with his.

"Ani…we can't….."

However her hands slowly reached up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Please Padme, let me be with you….let me have you". Anakin teased her.

Unable to resist him, and she never was able, he removed her bra, and began teasing her nipples. Slowly working his hands down to massage her breasts, bringing his mouth down, his tongue encircling each of her taut buds. She moaned profusely, arching her chest towards his mouth. While is mouth did wonders to her breasts, he slipped his hand between her legs, and began rubbing her soft, wet sex through her panties. Padme Amidala, was losing control, and her balance.

"Anakin…Anakin we …I can't, not here…they'll hear us….Oh Sith, Anakin please stop my love!"

Anakin slid two fingers past her panties, and inside her deep well, coaxing her moans and whimpers from her lips.

"Padme, hearing you beg has always been a weakness of mine"

She whimpered louder, hearing his soothing voice speak such words to her was intoxicating. Her hips began bucking against his hand, as she was now leaning back against the wall of her room.

"That's it….take it Padme"

Force he was good, why ….oh Ani why….

Her hips bucked harder, Anakin knew that he clearly had control of his lover. Her whimpers and moans were on the verge of becoming screams, however she couldn't let anyone in that house know that Anakin could satisfy her, and was satisfying her the way he clearly knew how.

When Anakin saw Padme almost refusing to come for him, he removed his fingers, and replaced them with his tongue. Massaging the inside of her wet walls, sucking gently on her soft flesh, and pressing his lips to her sensitive nub. That was the last straw.

Padme screamed, her hips bucking profusely on the wall, her hands reaching down to his head.

"Come for me my love….yes Padme….yes…that's it…come for me"

Anakin breathed into her, and she came, hard.

"Oh my love!" she shouted, her body convulsing against his grip.

For some reason, Padme was feeling guilty at this moment. She let herself slide down the wall into Anakin's embrace, and a soft tear slid down her cheek. Her body still shaking from the pleasure Anakin had caused her.

Kissing her neck gently, Anakin whispered,

"Padme…easy…it's okay, I'm here".

Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, and wept. Anakin scooped her into his arms, and placed her in the blankets of her large, queen sized bed, laying himself over her, and pulling the covers over both of them. Without warning, Anakin slipped his hard manhood into her well, and she gasped.

"Anakin…oh…."

He hushed her softly.

"Padme, Senator, I will only continue making love to you if you make me a promise…"

Padme nodded.

"You are not allowed, to scream".

Padme nodded profusely; almost positive she couldn't do it. However, Anakin began to thrust himself in and out of his lover. Padme's soft cries and moans filled the room, along with Anakin's moans and sighs. As the night went on, Anakin satisfied her until she was spent, and he had emptied himself inside of her. Kissing her forehead, he removed himself from her, and pulled her into his arms.

Padme's breathing grew shallow.

"I love…I love you Anakin Skywalker".

She proclaimed just as sleep took her into a deep darkness.

"And I you my love….and I you".

As the two fell into sleep, just outside of the quiet home in Naboo, stood Paulo, only paces away from the front door.


	11. A Nightmare's Conclusion

Paulo took the next few steps to the front door, and withdrew a blaster from his belt.

Anakin was roused from his sleep, his wife cuddled into his embrace. Something was wrong. Anakin removed himself from beside Padme, and moved to pull his sleeping pants on. With that, he picked his light saber up from the bedside table, and moved his way through the quiet hallways of the house, being cautious as his feelings led him to Padme's biggest fear. It was only moments before Anakin heard a blaster being fired at the front door, shooting the lock right off of the panel. Everyone in the Amidala house-hold was now awake.

"Anakin what in the wo.."

"You need to get you're family out of here, NOW!"

Anakin shouted to Padme's father.

Padme's father wasted no time in gathering his wife, Sola, and her children, leading them out the back door. As he watched the last of them leave through the back entrance, he felt himself being shot across the hallway, his back slamming against the door to Padme's bedroom. On the other side of the door, Padme gasped, hearing Anakin's groan.

"Well, well Anakin Skywalker. Now what would the Senator's father think of you ravishing their young daughter in their very home?" Paulo sneered.

It was then that Anakin brought his gaze down to his waist, realizing he was in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. Paulo paced closer to Anakin, his blaster in his right hand, and his gaze focused on the door Anakin had quickly stood up to guard. Drawing his light saber and activating it, he held his ground.

Paulo brought his hand up, and forced again straight through the door.

'What is going on….?' Anakin thought.

He was no longer able to use the force. He brought his hands up, and attempted time and time again, however nothing seemed to work. Padme watched as her lover crashed through her bedroom door, and screamed as she saw him nearly knocked from consciousness.

"Senator Amidala, what a pleasant surprise"

Paulo smirked, and started towards her as she was cornered. Anakin picked himself up, and ran towards Paulo, his light saber heading directly for his mid-section. Before impact occurred, Paulo forced Anakin back against the nearest wall, and held him there. Walking away from Padme for a brief second, he analyzed Anakin as he was held in mid air against the wall.

"Skywalker I didn't even plan for you to be here, but now that you are, I guess it makes it all the more fun. I'll make you watch your precious Angel fall, how about that?"

Anakin's face twisted in disgust, and he wouldn't stop fighting it. However he was locked, and secured in that one spot. Paulo leaned in a bit closer once more, and said devastating words,

"Anakin, have you ever watched another ravish something so beautiful?"

Anakin felt his heart in his throat, and shouted

"PADME RUN!"

Padme was in such shock, she couldn't leave Anakin with this monster. Never.

She ran alright, right towards Anakin. Paulo grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so m'lady"

Pushing Padme against the opposite wall Anakin was situated on, Paulo forced Padme's robe open, revealing her soft, creamy skin, and her silk night gown. Kicking, screaming, Padme refused to let him do this.

"PADME!"

Anakin shouted, nearly through tears. His body ached, and his heart wrenched one million different ways as he watched his love be tormented by Paulo.

"Ani….it's okay…." Padme said through tears as Paulo slid her gown down to the floor.

"Senator I don't remember you being so, shapely."

Padme's cries becoming more frantic, she finally realized that this time, Paulo may actually succeed. Running his hands down her body, Paulo slid one of his hands up the inside of her thighs, and slipped a casual finger into her folds.

"Senator let me have you…"

Padme screamed, trying to fight him off of her, however she wasn't strong enough.

"Scream for me Padme, that's it" Paulo encouraged her.

However Padme wouldn't scream anything to please him.

"ANAKIN!"

She screamed, multiple times, and her screams turned into sobs as Paulo's intruding hand pressed deeper.

Anakin was sick, physically sick. He hung his head and heard her cry out loud, and her cries turned to soft , weak sobs. Anakin concentrated, with all of his being, he managed to reach his hand forward, and his light saber flew to his grasp.

"NEVER!"

Anakin shouted, and he dropped from the wall, his light saber already ignited and ready to kill. With one swift movement, Anakin sliced into Paulo's midsection, and immediately heard his pain and suffering. Paulo dropped to his knees, and coughed blood, shook, and died almost instantly.

Padme fell from the wall, and Anakin was right their to catch her. However her reaction was not what he had expected. Padme didn't cry any more, she fell silent in his embrace, holding on for what seemed like dear life. All of a sudden, her body trembled, and she buried her face in Anakin's chest.

"Y..y..you kille..killed him".

Padme finished.

Anakin nodded, feeling her body trembling softly.

"It's okay now, oh Padme…." He kissed the top of her head gently, and rubbed her back, soothing her.

Anakin picked up his cloak, and wrapped it around her body, it was then, that she began to cry. It was finally over.

Padme was slightly shaken also at the fact that Anakin had…she had seen Anakin kill someone. She knew he had done it before of course, fighting for the republic; however she never imagined she would ever see the look in his eyes when he did it. Her grasp loosened slightly, and she pulled away, looking into his eyes. They were full of love, worry, and relief. Anakin pulled her lips to his, and he caressed her mouth with his tongue, promising her that he would always be there for her. It was at this moment that she realized he would never, ever, hurt her, and that he, her Ani, would always, always,

Love her.

-The End-


End file.
